


A Weekend Wager

by bangyababy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, Snark, Some Plot, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, mcuchristmasexchange2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: It had started out normal enough, just some bickering while they puttered around the kitchen on a warm Saturday morning. One thing had led to another and suddenly they were arguing about who lasted longer in bed.And then Steve had said those magic words: “Wanna make a bet?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 337
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	A Weekend Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptydistractions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/gifts).



> Baby's first bottom Bucky. Not that it matters but I tend to right top Bucko but I'm actually fine with how this turned out. Anyway, I hope you like this emptydistractions!

It was a stupid bet, Bucky thought as Steve shifted behind him. He should have never risen to Steve’s bait, but Steve knew all the right buttons to push with him and he had damn near punched through them. 

It had started out normal enough, just some bickering while they puttered around the kitchen on a warm Saturday morning. One thing had led to another and suddenly they were arguing about who lasted longer in bed. 

And then Steve had said those magic words: “Wanna make a bet?” 

And of course, Bucky  _ did.  _ Bucky didn’t have a lot of vices, he smoked occasionally but only because it drove Steve wild, and he liked to drink as much as the next guy, but one thing that he had never been able to say no to was “wanna make a bet?” 

Steve knew that, the bastard. 

So Bucky had asked, “Stakes?” 

“Whoever loses has to do the dishes and the laundry for a whole month.” 

“Interesting,” Bucky had said, a glint in his eye. “But it could be more interesting.” 

“How so?” 

“Dishes, laundry,  _ and _ they get to pick what show to watch.” 

“Now, Buck—”

“Take it or leave it.” 

Steve didn’t even hesitate. “Deal.” 

They had shaken on it. The terms where simple: a dick would go into an ass and stay there, whoever gave in first, lost. They played round of rock, paper, scissors, that nearly lead to blows itself to decided whose dick was going into whose ass. 

But lying on the couch with Steve behind him and his cock in his ass, was much different in theory than in practice, Bucky quickly found out. He could barely focus on the episode of Explained. He was horny and frustrated and Steve having to readjust himself every few minutes because his “leg was falling asleep,” and “his neck hurt,” was  _ not  _ helping. 

“Quit fucking  _ moving, _ ” Bucky snapped. 

“Buck,” Steve whined and Bucky didn’t have to turn his head to know the wounded expression on Steve’s face. 

“You keep moving and you’re going to lose more than this fucking bet,” Bucky warned. 

Very deliberately, Bucky felt, Steve shifted his leg so his cock pushed deeper into Bucky’s ass. Bucky gasped and automatically pushed back, his hand coming back to grip Steve’s hip. 

“Whoops,” Steve said, all faux innocence, the shit head. “You ready to tap out there, Buck?”

“Eat shit, sweetheart.” 

Steve chuckled behind him and he felt the breath puff onto his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Always such a sweet talker, y’know?” 

Bucky hummed, noncommittal. “So they say.” 

Steve was blessedly quiet and still then and Bucky went back to trying to focus on the episode. He  _ could _ ignore the promise that was Steve’s hard cock in his ass, heavy and hot, he could ignore the growing pressure in his balls, the slow, but steady stream of pre-cum, he could focus on the sound of J.K. Simmons’ voice as he explained how they were all going to be wiped out from the next superbug.

He could win this bet. He had to. 

Things were going too well for Bucky because as soon as he got comfortable again, Steve moved so his lips were so close to Bucky’s ear, he could feel the heat from them. 

“What do you want to watch next?” Steve asked when the episode finished, his voice low and deep and his lips brushing the shell of Bucky’s ear. 

“You fucking cheater,” Bucky accused. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Steve replied, and this time the asshole managed to let his tongue glide across Bucky’s ear. Bucky’s ass unconsciously tightened at the sensation and Steve groaned, guttural and primal and Bucky would have been happy to have such an effect, but unfortunately Steve was still  _ right next to his fucking ear _ . 

Bucky moaned in response and reached back to grasp the back of Steve’s neck, keeping him in place.

“Are you giving up?” Steve asked and even as he did so he began to make little minute movements with his hips. 

“Not on your fucking life,” Bucky replied before turning his head and kissing Steve stupid. 

Two could play at that game, Bucky thought. While Steve was distracted by Bucky’s mouth, he didn’t notice Bucky’s hand coming up and coming down on his ass with a resounding  _ smack _ . 

“Fuck!” Steve shouted through a moan as he pulled away from Bucky. “That’s not fair!” 

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, smacking him again. He felt Steve shudder, his dick jumping inside Bucky, causing his own to react much of the same way. “I’m just trying to get comfortable. My arm fell asleep, gotta keep it moving, you know.” 

Steve glared at him, but it was half-hearted at best. “Fine, we’ll  _ both _ play nice.” 

Bucky nodded satisfied with himself and turned back to the TV. “How about that show where they can’t find the diagnosis?” 

He knew Steve must be wrinkling his nose when he replied, “You mean Diagnosis? No thanks. Had enough of that in real life, if you don’t mind.” 

“Yeah, but they did find out what was wrong with you. And now look at you.” Bucky reached down and grabbed a hand full of Steve’s ass cheek. “You’re one sexy hunk of beef tenderloin.” 

“I think my dick just wilted and died,” Steve complained and Bucky laughed. 

“I think I would know,” Bucky replied wiggling his ass around Steve’s very hard dick. 

“You get what I mean. Why would you want to watch something so depressing when my dick is in your ass?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of master tactician? Isn’t that why the FBI tried to recruit you after they saw your SAT scores in high school?” 

Steve scoffed. “It was the CIA.” 

“Oh so,  _ sorry _ . Anyway, the point is if we watch something depressing, then we won’t be so horny.” 

“I see that logic, but not really sure it’s gonna do it for me,” Steve said a little helpless, rolling his hips just a tad so Bucky could feel the full length of him. 

“Sorry my ass is just too fat for you, babe.” 

Steve groaned behind him. “Keep talking like that, and I really will win this bet.” 

“In your dreams.”

“Anyway, you haven’t won yet, so I’m vetoing Diagnosis.”

Bucky rolled his eyes even though Steve couldn’t see him and clicked back to the main menu screen. They settled on re-watching The Good Place. 

They were halfway through the episode and Bucky had almost forgotten Steve was inside of him, save for his own hard dick when Steve made a little whining noise behind him. 

Bucky hmm’d at him and Steve made the noise again. 

“What is it?” 

“Buck,” Steve said, strained and very much on edge. 

Bucky was startled by how wrecked Steve sounded and he turned as well as he could to look Steve in the face. “You okay?” 

Steve shook his head and glanced down at Bucky’s hand. It had been resting on Steve’s ass the whole time. He’d been unconsciously letting his fingers skate across Steve’s skin, but in particular right on the dip where Steve’s butt met his thigh, a wildly sensitive spot for Steve. 

“I wasn’t cheating,” Bucky said defensively, pulling his hand away. “I didn’t even know I was doing it.” 

“I know,” Steve whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “But I—”

Bucky realized that there was no going back for Steve now and he grinned. “Oh sweetheart, you just can’t take it anymore, can you?” Steve shook his head. “Go on then, baby, go ahead and take what you need.” 

“No,” Steve protested faintly. “I can’t let you win.” 

“Come on now, Stevie. Don’t punish yourself. You want it, don’t you?” Bucky pressed his ass back and wiggled a little. He couldn’t lie and say that seeing Steve all worked up like this wasn’t bringing him dangerously close to distraction. A needy Steve was usually a sure-fire way to get Bucky to come early. 

“Stop denying yourself, just take me like I know you want to.” 

“Fuck you,” Steve huffed, but then he was pulling out of Bucky and slamming back in. 

“That’s it,” Bucky goaded, as Steve fucked him. “Give me everything.” 

Bucky reached back and pulled Steve’s head forward, a silent plea that Steve understood instantly. He took Bucky’s earlobe between his teeth and sucked. Bucky let out a lewd moan and took his own dick in his hand. He started to jerk himself using his pre-cum to ease the way while Steve drove into him. 

“Come on, sweetheart, fuck me like you fucking mean it.” 

There was a growl directly in Bucky’s ear and suddenly Bucky’s hand was slapped away and replaced with Steve’s own. It was dry enough that the little slick on Bucky’s dick didn’t exactly help. It was rough, but he suspected Steve knew it would be because that was just how Bucky liked it.

“Just like that! Don’t fucking stop!” 

Bucky grabbed onto Steve’s neck and held him onto him desperately as Steve sucked a mark just below Bucky’s ear. His breath coming in embarrassing little pants, and he kept biting his lip to keep himself from letting out any more unbidden sounds. But Steve snapped his hips up and then bit down on the fresh hickey at the same time and Bucky shouted as he came all over Steve’s hand and the floor. 

Steve jerked him through the orgasm, before pulling out and coming on Bucky’s ass, at Bucky’s request. 

They took a moment to catch their breaths before Bucky shifted himself so he was almost on his back, smiling up at Steve. Steve leaned down and kissed him softly. 

When they pulled away, Bucky’s grin had turned saccharine. 

“We’re watching Diagnosis.” 

“No, that’s not fair.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a sore loser, Steve.”

“I’m  _ not _ ,” Steve insisted. “But it’s only fair that we try it  _ both _ ways.” 

“That’s not what we agreed upon. I won, why should I listen to you?”

Steve pouted and Bucky was already reaching for the remote when Steve said, “Double or nothing.” 

Bucky froze and turned back to see Steve smirking down at him.

“Deal.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You find me on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangyababy)!


End file.
